Ren Azdil
History In the beginning ( there was The Zerin clan, commonly known as the Bookmen clan. Their mission was to gather and preserve knowledge and the history of the world. However not much of the origin of the Bookmen is known. Within the Mountains and hills of Azdil they grew in numbers, uniting the many villages within the organization. Over time the villages grew to specialize in a field of their own. Eventually to prevent takeover from other countries the Federation of Ren Azdil (whole Adil.) The Zerin clan itself adapted to form the first federal government and slowly dissipated since. Over the years through clever diplomacy Ren Azdil could rely on their neighbors for their protection. Therefore it has never been involved a real war and could grow to a prosperous technocratic society. In return Ren Azdil have been supplying high quality goods and services. Now in this global society their goal is the advancement and preservation of all knowledge. But rumor has it that the Bookmen are still present running the nation behind the scenes. Politics The federation's highest government authority is the supervisor council. This is presided by the Primary supervisor and has eight supervisor seats. They Convene in Tal Sanor, one of the largest cities and capital of Ren Azdil. Below the council there are the observers, they act as the local government. Each commune has three or five observers depending on the size and inhabitants. All officials are elected, except for the primary supervisor. However a person can only run for observer/supervisor position if he/she meets the educational and psychological requirements set at the biyearly observer meet. This is to ensure that only the capable end up in such important positions. This is the basis of Ren Azdil's Technocracy. The observers are elected every five years, two years after each supervisor election. Usually the observes rise from the ranks of local civil servants, but everyone with the proper requirements has an equal opportunity. The Primary supervisor is chosen among the supervisors themselves after each supervisor election, once every five years. Though it tends to be a stable position and most Primary supervisors hold it for three to five terms. Current Situation The Primary Supervisor of the supervisor council is Renatel Adilon. The country has been experiencing exponential growth and major scientific advancements since she became the leader of Ren Azdil. Most notable amongst her advisers is a person known only as the Rainman. A title that has been reserved for the head of the Ren Azdilian Secret Service. Renatel Adilon :“We have learned much from the past, mainly that the past should not be forgotten and that without progress there is no future. We exist to ensure that the past is not lost for the future that we all create.” --Renatel Adilon Geography Ren Azdil is surrounded and divided by mountains with great planes. Because of this there are few great cities, but Tal Sanor is definitely a sight to behold. Located on a relatively central plain it has become the administrative and technological center of Ren Azdil. The other true city is Tal Berian built within the mountain of Beriu. A lot of the nations advanced physics research is done here. For the rest there are many small communities spread across the land, but all well connected through the nation-wide transportation systems. The plains are mainly heath and very few forests. From the mountains come several rivers, most of which come together in a large lake in the east of the country. Military While the military of Ren Azdil is small, it compensates for that by having only highly trained soldiers and state of the art equipment. Much still remains unknown about the Azdilian military but Ren Azdil soldiers are known to act as mercenaries on specialized missions for other governments. Because Ren Azdil has never been formally involved in any war since it was formed, these actions give us all the information we currently have. However there are widespread rumors that the Ren Azdil Intelligence Network (R.A.I.N.) has many operatives around the world gathering all kinds of information. For what purpose is never specified and no prove has ever been given that these rumors are true. So most levelheaded citizens ignore these unfounded rumors. R.A.I.N. Information files are pending disclosure. See also * Renatel Adilon External links * Ren Azdil on Nation States 2 Category:Nation